1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key structure, and more particularly, to a key structure with an elastic contact body having a bottom surface formed as an embossed surface provided with a cross-striped structure. The bonding area of the bottom surface of the elastic contact body is increased by the cross-striped structure so as to enhance bonding between the elastic contact body and a membrane circuit board and prevent the adhesive from being extruded out from therebetween, when assembling components of the key structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the elastic contact body of the key structure is placed between a key cap and a circuit board. By pressing the key cap, the elastic contact body is caused to press the conductive membrane on the circuit board such that the messages or commands ordered by pressing the keys are transmitted to a display. A conventional keyboard is provided with a plurality of keys between which having a certain interval, and the elastic contact body is provided for matching one of the keys. In order to make the assembling of the key structure more convenient, an integrally formed elastic assembly formed of a plurality of the elastic contact bodies connected with each other is provided, and each of the elastic contact bodies respectively corresponds to one of the keys. The integrally formed elastic assembly is placed between the keys and the circuit board to complete the assembling of the keyboard. However, the manufacture of the integrally formed elastic assembly is highly cost. In order to resolve the above drawback, another kind of elastic contact body bonded to the conductive membrane with the adhesive is provided.
It is cost-reduced for directly bonding the elastic contact body to the conductive membrane. However, as shown in FIG. 5, the bottom surface 11 of this conventional elastic contact body 10 is plane and smooth such that the adherence of the adhesive 20 onto the bottom surface 11 is insufficient, and hence the adhesive 20 is easily extruded out by the bottom surface 11 from between the elastic contact body 10 and the conductive membrane 30 when bonding the elastic contact body 10 onto the conductive membrane 30. As a consequence, the elastic contact body 10 cannot be strongly bonded to the conductive membrane 30 and easily slips therefrom.